Love is
by NaftNazari
Summary: Winter has come to South Park, and Eric Cartman has to write a thousand word essay to someone he loves, But who is it going to?
1. Chapter 1

The days were shorter, the air was colder. It was winter in South Park, and Eric Cartman hugged his jacket to his body. He trudged through the snow, and it seeped through his shoes but he couldn't stop, he was already late and he might miss the bus. His teeth chattered and he shivered and he finally reached the metal pole. The Jew stand there, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket, and he looked up at Eric. "What?"

"N-Nothing, j-just h-happy t-that I-I got here." He licked his blue lips and secured his hat. Kenny soon stumbled to the bus stop and Stan finally got dropped off by his mom. Cartman could have driven to school, but his car was snowed in, and since Colorado schools refused to let the kids out of school for a snow day, he walked.

Soon Mrs. Sanders, the South Park High School bus driver, pulled up and they all piled in. The Jew sat next to Stan and Kenny sat behind Bebe. Eric had no choice but to sit next to Butters, one of his 'friends'. There was nothing wrong with Butters, but he sure was hyper sometimes. But Butters was the only one that knew Eric was gay. "Hey there, Cartman!"

He groaned and turned to the blonde, and he tried to ignore him by looking out the window. Butters was going on and on about him and Sally Churchmen had sex, when he turned around. Kyle was looking at Stan and Wendy, who were sucking each others faces. Eric almost threw up.

To: Dirty Jew

lol I bet u wish it was u kissin Stan

He snickered, and pressed send.

From: Dirty Jew

yh rite. I'm just amazed that dey dont com up for air.

Eric turned around to face Kyle, and laughed. They were still at it and Wendy had about 90% of her tongue in Stan's mouth. "Hey, get a room!"

Kyle laughed, and Eric watched Wendy's face grow red. Stan rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. Wendy got out her mirror and reapplied her lipstick, and Eric turned to his phone again.

To: Dirty Jew

How much lip stuff does she need omfg

From: Dirty Jew

Idk its so red tho.

To: Dirty Jew

haha there's something redder than ur hair.

"Shut up, Fatass." Kyle blushed and hid his face in his hands, and Eric laughed. It looked like someone was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell for first period rang and the gang burst into the hallway, filling it with laughter. Eric got his books from his locker, and Kyle went to his regular class.

Eric got to Language, but he couldn't seem to get Kyle's red face and his constant staring at Stan and Wendy. Poor guy, Stan doesn't hang out with him anymore. Wait-Eric hated Kyle, he couldn't possibly like him. To put his mind at ease, he texted the Jew.

To: Dirty Jew

Your face was redder than your hair!

From: Dirty Jew

Fat ass.

To: Dirty Jew

Hahaha awww, the little Jew modest?

From: Dirty Jew

Shut up-

"Mr. Cartman, is there a problem?" Ms. Cadella asked, her lips pressed into a frown.

"Actually yes, I can't pay attention to what your say, because your fat jiggles too much, and I can't the board because you take up half of it with your fat ass."

The class gasped. Ms. Cadella just pointed to the door and Eric just walked towards the principal's office. Kyle was sitting outside of the office, weakly looking up at Eric. "What ya in for?"

"Texting in class, Calling Ms. Cadella fat...what about you?"

"Texting, but I was in Mr. Dine's class, so I called him a lobster, and he got so mad he looked like..."

"Your hair?"

There came the blush again.

"Kyle?" Mrs. Sanchez called him in, and Eric watched him get up and shuffle towards the door. Kyle's high pitched voice could be heard explaining to his mother. Eric rolled his eyes. "What did you get, Jew?"

"Three weeks, no going outside to see friends."

"Wow, lame." Cartman got up, calling his mother's 'work number' and she picked up. "Hello, Eric."

"Hey Mahm."

"What'd you do?" She exhaled.

"Called someone fat, and texting in class." Eric mumbled.

"Eric! How dare you!" A male voice was heard in the background. "I've got to call back later."

Eric could here the second period bell, and everyone snickered when they saw him. "Haha, calling Ms. Cadella fat? You looked in the mirror lately?" Clyde teased. Eric rolled his eyes.

"He's actually lost a lot of weight." A voice defended. Jew?

"Yeah right."

"I don't need you defending me, Jew! I can do that myself!"

Kyle rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric got home just as his mother was pulling in. She locked eyes with him, a look of pure evil in her eyes, but she shook it of and returned to her sing-songy self. "How's my little Eric?"

"Fine, Mahm."

Afters tripping off his layers he sat down in front of his TV, and he switched it to Extreme Bikers. A ding went off halfway into a rider's introduction.

From: Clyde

Me and da guys are playin football u wanna come wit?

To: Clyde

nah, it's 40 fucking degrees outside and I'm watching my shows

Kyle was eating ice cream and reading a book for Language when he got the same text from Clyde. It was cold and slippery, why the fuck would he go out there?

To: Clyde

No way!

After twenty minutes of reading, he fell asleep.

Cartman was sitting watching Drag Queens of America, when the door bell rang, Clyde stood there, tears streaming down his face, he looked sincerely into Eric's eyes, and said: "Stan's hurt, really badly."

Eric dusted the cheesy poof powder from his hands and got on his coat and boots, and quickly ran towards Kyle's house. He hated the guy, but he just had to know, he had to. Stan was his best friend and there was flashing lights and stretchers, and it couldn't be good. He had to know.

He knocked on the Broflovski's door, and Sheila came to the door. "Yes Eric?"

"Stan's been in a terrible accident...Can I, Can I take Kyle up to the ER to see him?"

"Are you lying, Eric?!"

"No just look outside, you-" He stopped himself from insulting her.

She popped her head outside to see the ambulance whirring away, and she called Kyle down. He grumbled and looked at his mom, and she told him. He fell to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobs choked out of Kyle's throat as Cartman drove him to the hospital. Cartman tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. They arrived at Hells Pass Hospital.

Kyle ran to the desk. "CAN I SEE MY FRIEND?!"

The lady patted his hand. "Son, he's in critical condition."

Kyle sobbed into Cartman's chest. He tensed up, but rubbed his back in support. Wait, he hated Kyle. Why was he doing this?

Kyle never got to go in that night. Stan slipped into a coma, and Mr. And Mrs. Marsh would come our ever few hours to update the crowd of people waiting. Kyle was knocked out in a chair and Cartman was looking at a magazine.

Morning sun danced through the windows, and Kyle was still sound asleep in the chair, while Cartman had curled up on the carpeted floor under the chairs. Randy came in a sad look on his face. "Kyle?"

Kyle opened his eyes groggily, and looked at the man. "Um, you can come see Stan now...Eric can come too, I guess."

Where was Cartman? As Kyle stood up, his foot hit a big lump under the chairs. There, a sleeping Eric layed, his jacket being used as a blanket. Shaking him awake, Cartman looked at him. "What Jew?"

"We can go see Stan now."

They walked slowly down the hall of the ICU and turned to the left to see Stan, wires and hoses hanging from his pale body. Kyle looked down at Stan. Tears ran down his face and and his head of curly red hair shook. "Stan, listen to me...wake up, Please!"

Eric stood behind him, with no emotion. Kyle cried his eyes out and sobbed. Then they were told to leave.

That night, at 6:07 p.m. Stanley Marsh died. Kyle cried silently into his hands. Eric rubbed Kyle's back in support. "Hey, listen...I'm really sorry that someone so close to you had to die...I mean you really seemed to care about him, and I don't really have a best friend like that."

Kyle hugged Cartman tightly. He wasn't used to hugging. But he just went with it, as it was a bad time to reject his nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was short and sweet, but Stan probably would've scoffed at a few things. They played old hems, nothing near what Stan listened too. Wendy spoke, tears in her eyes, and so did Randy, and now it was Kyle's turn.

"Stan was my best friend." He glanced over to the two boys sitting wide eyed, looking straight at him. "He didn't deserve it. He was a loving person, a kind soul. And I will miss Stan so much."

Tears twinkled in everyone's eyes. Even Cartman was crying. "I know we have a gap in our group."

Now alone, Kyle contemplated how long it would take for him to see Stan. For him to meet him again. He could speed up the process, but that wouldn't be right.

"Sup Jew?"

"Nothing much, fat ass."

Kyle looked at the roundish boy (who had thinned out through the year) who definitely had something on his mind also. "Are you my friend?"

Kyle questioned it. "You may be a nazi fat boy, but hey, we're friends." He thought about how he and Cartman joked around in a fun way. Sure they'd gotten into a few sissy fights and Eric had tried to actually fight him to defend his heterosexuality.

"Good. I need a good jew to take care of me in my old age."

Rolling his eyes, and letting out a tiny chuckle, Kyle began to feel a connection to his child hood enemy.

Eerily, the rusty swing set creaked back in forth, and he felt a chill in his spine.

Cartman must have the same feeling because seconds later he spouts, "C'mon Jew, I'll walk you home."

Cartman and Kyle both collected their suit jackets from the Marsh's living room, and waved goodbye to school friends. Soon, they approached Kyle's house. Kyle hesitated going in.

"Something wrong, Jew?"

"I don't wanna go in there, something's just really creeping me out."

Eric, being the gentleman he is, "Fine, jew, you can stay with me, but were gonna have to work out a payment."

He entered his lit house, and my mother was watching 27 Dresses on the couch. "Hey bubby, how ya holding up?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Mom, can I stay over at a friend's house tonight?"

"Who is it?"

"Cartman."

She would've said no if he wasn't sad and he didn't have bags under his eyes and his suit messy. She knew he was tired. "Sure, just remember your insulin."

Eric Cartman's room wasn't your average teenage boy's room. Kyle hadn't been in it since we were thirteen, and he'd changed. No bikini posters or anything with women-just photos. Black and white, polaroids, and just normal pictures taped to his walls and Terrence and Philip posters, along with one single Kill Bill poster.

"Wow." Was all Kyle could say. His room also seemed smaller.

"Oh hello!" Mrs. Cartman greeted.

"Hi Leanne." Kyle smiled and waved. Cartman's mom was so nice, but she was also a whore.

"Well, I've gotta run! Now Eric, remember to shower."

She left the boys in silence. Kyle was still amazed at the talent of Eric Cartman. "Well jew, since you are amazed, I'll give you my portfolio," he scoffed, handing him a green scrap book.

He left, and heard the shower eventually turn on. Flipping through it, he saw every little thing Cartman saw. Freshly fallen snow on train tracks. Deer in the forest. And many of him doing offensive things.

As he put the book up, another one fell on the floor. A dark red cheap photo book fell on the floor. He flipped through it. They were all of him.

(Sorry if this wasn't long enough! I'm really bad at long chapters.)


	6. Change

**ahg! Did I really take this long to update? wow, so sorry guys! (School sucks. .-.)**

**Chance PT.1**

Kyle felt the heat grow up to his cheeks. He quickly shut the book, tears winking in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't deal with this right now. He wasn't mad, he was touched, and it made his heart skip a beat, but he wouldn't admit it. Inside, the words, _my Jew, _were scribbled in the front of the book.

The water shut off in the bathroom, and Kyle rushed to put it carefully back into the bookcase. Cartman stepped into the room, hair dripping, his towel around his waist and his clothes bundled up in his hand. He threw his clothes in the clothes bin and picked out a pair of gym shorts. He quick changed in the closet and then ran a comb through his mangled hair.

Kyle could not stop looking at him. His eyes were a navy blue, a beautiful blue, and his hair fell just under his eyebrows. His hair was dark, it was a nice, chestnut brown and his skin complemented it with an olive pigment. He was five foot eight, broad shouldered and had a great smile. His teeth were perfect, a nice shade of white.

He was still an asshole, though. A racist, intolerant asshole who he used to hate, but Kyle envied anyone ever close to him. There was a rumor in eight grade that Cartman and Patty Nelson kissed, and Kyle wanted to scream and cry. He remembered running into Patty at K-Mart the next day and basically gave her the stink eye.

"Earth to Kahl?" Cartman snapped his fingers, and Kyle suddenly remembered where he was. "I asked if you wanted to play Xbox or something, I mean you don't have to, but I want to."

"Oh, yeah um, sure." They moved everything down stairs and set it up. Cartman popped in the Battlefield disk, and they began playing. Cartman grunted a few things under his breath about how Jews cheated but Kyle soon fell asleep on the couch. He finished a few more rounds and then scooped up the red head and put him in bed upstairs.

Cartman isn't a sappy guy, obviously. but the sleeping angel looked so peaceful, he had to kiss him gently on the tip of his nose before he turned over and fell asleep himself.

The morning sun glittered through the curtains as Kyle awoke. He looked over to see Eric sleeping peacefully, and he tried to gather himself so he could get home in time for breakfast. "Cartman," He nudged the other boy awake.

"I'm leaving, just thought I should tell you."

"Bye, Jew." He mumbled and flipped over.

As Kyle passed by the big bookcase, he swiftly grabbed the red book and stormed out.

**dun dun dun...**


	7. Change Part Deux

**Trying to make these longer :)**

Cartman frantically pulled everything out of drawers. He checked his mom's room, the cupboards, every where. That god damn red book wasn't in sight. He called Kenny, he hadn't seen it. He called Wendy and Bebe, but they didn't pick up. Obviously, he'd been tricked again by the sneakiest god damn Jew in the world. Kyle. He loved him to death, but fuck, he made it so hard to get away with stuff sometimes. Sighing, he only had one option.

Climbing up the Broflovski's house to the third window to the left was easy. Trying to get in was the issue. Ever since the whole "YOU GAVE ME AIDS!" incident, Kyle had been locking his window. Cartman did find a way in. He always found a way in.

Ike never locked his windows. The eight year old boy was soundly asleep in his bed, mumbling something about monster trucks and hockey. Eric sighed and slowly inched his way along the wall to the door. He slipped out into the hall to see Kyle's door open just slightly. Perfect.

He slipped in to find it in plain sight. Right smack dab on his desk open to Cartman's favorite picture, the one with Butters and Stan on either side of him, smiling. He didn't know why Kyle looked so pretty in this picture really, but he was having a great hair day, and the ringlets of orange red fell down to his cheeks. His dimples were showing, along with his high cheek bones. He heard Kyle mumble a few words about Stan, and the he smiled.

Stan. He was really going to miss him a lot. More than he thought he would. He hoped Kyle would still stick around and be his friend, because hey, if Kyle meets some nice jewish girl, there's no telling what would happen. Stan was kind of like the glue that held the little band of friends but now it was broken, maybe forever. He swallowed down and was brought back into reality.

Kyle flipped over to see Cartman standing there.

**_Oh shit. _**

"Dude, were you just-"

Cartman slowly opened up Kyle's window but then frantically climbed down and bolted for home. No one needed to know.

The next morning, Kyle didn't know if the whole, Cartman was in my room last night watching me sleep and retrieving the book I allegedly stole was real, so he didn't bring it up. The bus stop was silent. No one moved or shuffled. It was dead quiet. Cartman glanced down at his shoes, Kyle shifted on his feet. Kenny was himself, quietly thinking to himself. The bus arrived. It was quiet too. _ Kyle and Kenny were welcomed back to class with back rubbing, supportive words, But Cartman was brought to the main office. Mrs. Cadella stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, Eric Cartman, we meet again," she said through clenched teeth.

"I see your losing weight."

She stood very tall and looked him straight in the eye. "Have a one thousand word essay on my desk by tommorrow, or you will be suspended for a week! I'm not playing your kindergarten games here, Eric."

"Alright. Alright." He stood up and went to second period, where of course no one cared that he was back. He wasn't the legendary Kenny McCormick sex god or the straight A's jewish boy. He was Eric fucking Cartman, the one who's done legendary things that everyone thinks is stupid. He's legendary, and if no one seems to care, at least someone knows it.

He tapped his pencil against the wood of the desk. C'mon, Eric, think. But then, it came to him. He was going to write it about Stan and how he secretly loved someone special and how he wish they knew. That would be cool right? Kyle might even catch on. But with his luck, Kyle would just shrug and walk away or stomp away madly. He hoped for the best.

He put his fingers to working, typing in so much detail he fell asleep right as he finished. He felt proud. This was going to be fucking legendary.


	8. Love is

**the finale of the century! :P **

_Love is..._

_by Eric Cartman_

_"Love. A powerful thing that I haven't had much of in life. Love is something I've wanted. Not attention, but love. My mom doesn't have much love in it anyway, with no one looking at me and thinking "Oooh! Eric Cartman! So cute!" They'll just look at me, stare right through me as if I'm nothing. I'm going to be another kid that doesn't bother to show up at graduation. Look into me, not through me, you might find what's really there._

_My mom has a love I call "Fork it over, I'll roll over." Not much love with her, I guess. She loves me as her son, but as a person? I doubt it. No one ever says "You are so adorable!" or "I love him!" to me or to anyone. It's hard to find love when your seen as a terrible person. It's a hard life for us "Evil Masterminds"._

_I wish people would actually say hello to me. I wish people would say hi to me anymore. I'm just that one kid in the group that's stupidly horrid or a terrible person. But that's who I am. I wish I could change things to where they would look at me straight in the eye and say "Hi Cartman! How are you?"_

_The person I love is not a girl. You know me too well to fall for a girl. Their bleh. I love a boy, alright? Now back up. I do love them, because hey, if no one gives you love you can't give love back to them, so you kind of boil over with love._

_The person I love is special in their own way. They have a perfect look and a nice personality to match. But can I really love them? How can an idiot like me love such a great person? I don't really know. This crush has been going on for years and I wish I could tell them..._

_But obviously I can't. I can't tell them I love them. It wouldn't work out. I'd be shunned and called abusive. I'd be stupid to think it might actually work out. But no. It's not going to work out. Obviously. I'm a terrible person to some people. Maybe if someone really knew who I was, maybe they'd love me._

_Maybe. What a terrible word we use. It means, it might work. Or I might be able to make it. Or he might die. Maybe is a horrendous word that should be taken away. I hate that word. The word that has so much bad stuff behind it, like a death or a surgery or an opportunity._

_I love the idea of love. All of my life that's all I've wanted. Just one little "I love you," or maybe even a kiss. But with my luck, no that's not how it works. Love chooses who to fall on, short term or long term. It doesn't really matter anyways. Love is stupid but amazing all at the same time._

_I'm just now finding what love really means._

_Love is Patient. Love is heart breaking, saddening and happy all at the same time. It's happy and cute, but stressful and brutal. Love is something only I know truly in my heart, never lasts. It will never last. No one will cry over your grave every day and wish for you to come back, because people have lives. People have things they need to do, People just can't sit around and wait for you._

_Love is Kind. Love doesn't care who you love. It doesn't kill you if you really like someone like that if they are the same gender. Love doesn't care. Love doesn't care who you are or what you are, it only cares that you love someone. You can't live life without seeing someone you love and your heart jumping to your throat. It's happens once or a few times in a lifetime._

_Maybe we've cracked the code for love. Maybe we're just now finding what truly matters. All that really maters in life is having a good life. Having a good time on Earth and finding someone you love. Maybe it's all adding up. Maybe we're finally getting our heads out of our rear ends and focusing on one thing that matters. True Love._

_But maybe I'm delusional. Maybe I'm wrong. But the only thing that matters to me is being loved. Maybe I'm just stupid and jumping to the conclusions, maybe I've been wrong all along. Maybe love is supposed to be quick and easy. Maybe you're not supposed to fall in love with someone. It could end up that I do work at Best Buy and live in an apartment. It might just be that._

_We don't choose those things. We just don't wake up and think oh I'm going to love Blah Blah today, y'know? We fixate on one person and stay there, we fall in love with people on accident, not on purpose. I love you needs meaning. It doesn't mean "Oh you're pretty cool." It means "You're a fantastic person that I think is amazing."_

_I'm just now finding what love is. But Love is amazing." _Mrs. Cadella smiled and looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. The entire gym applauded.

I smiled the biggest, true smile I've ever had in months. I slowly walked to the front of the school and found my car. I unlocked it but I felt a hand on my arm. _Kyle._

There was silence. I shifted on my feet, but he looked up at me. "Was it, was it about me?" He bit his lip.

I nodded.

I felt him almost tackle me with a hug and my heart flipped out. I felt it beating so fast.

"What if I said, I loved you too?"

"I'd call you an idiot, tell you that you were just wasting your god damn time." I said bluntly.

He grabbed my shirt and kissed me. His lips were softer than I thought. "I do Cartman, I do."

**_Hope that was good enough for you! More Kyman coming your way! :) _**


End file.
